seboltofandomcom-20200213-history
Syn Talisman
__notoc____noeditsection____nowysiwyg__ of |the s}} |origin= |culture= |creators= |created=c. |destroyed= |discovered= , |owners= * * * |locations= |cost= |value= |shape= |size= |color= |material= |length= |width= |height= |weight= |protection= |capacity= * To extend the life of the wearer * To control the wearers of the and |cont= |range= |inscription= |markings= |purpose=To imprison the owners of the and within their talismans |heritage= |era= |affiliation= }} |w:c:starwars:Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side}} The Syn Talisman was the last of the three s produced by the in the years following the establishment of the . Along with the and —created for Syn's compatriots and respectively—the design of the Syn Talisman was inspired by Syn's experiments on the and her own knowledge of and . However, unbeknownst to Muur and Dreypa, the Syn Talisman was possessed of far greater powers than those of its matched twins, and was capable of forcefully imprisoning the of the other two Exiles within their talismans at will. Additionally, as with the Dreypa Talisman, the Syn Talisman granted its users an indefinite lifespan and eternal youth, rendering them immune to aging-mediated decay at the cost of the wearer's physical senses in a manner similar to the . History and on , |w:c:starwars:Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire}} The Syn Talisman was the last of the three s created by the in the years following the end of the . Unlike the and , which were publicly created by Syn at the request of her Exile compatriots, the Syn Talisman was created in secret by Syn as a means of dominating the wearers of the other two talismans. As she had furtively designed the Muur and Dreypa Talismans to be capable of housing the imprisoned spirits of their respective Sith Lords, the Syn Talisman was built to serve as the trigger in the event that she wished to betray them while simultaneously providing her powers beyond the capabilities of the other talismans. However, the Syn Talisman was never used to trigger the simultaneous imprisonment of Dreypa and Muur. Dreypa discovered and disabled his Talisman's imprisoning functionality on in his attempts to control , while Muur's spirit ended up taking up residence in his Talisman of his own volition after death. As such, the Syn Talisman's main purpose was rendered moot, though it remained valuable for its inherent power and ability to stave off the effects of aging-induced decay in its wearers. Like the other talismans, the Syn Talisman faded into obscurity in the centuries after Syn's natural death, occasionally hunted by the subsequent s of the Empire to no avail. In —nearly 1500 years after the fall of the Sith Empire during the —the Talisman was unearthed on by , an infamous who specialized in the acquisition of ancient s for wealthy offworld clients. The Talisman was one of several Sith artifacts procured by Wickes and transferred to noted for transit offworld. However, despite his furtive attempts to depart Korriban under the noses of the joint and occupation garrison, Okarr was detained and impounded. As these expeditions were in violation of Republic regulations regarding the possession and sale of Sith artifacts, the Talisman would have likely ended up in the hands of the if not for the sudden arrival of the to Korriban. In the chaos of the subsequent and start of the , Okarr's illegal possession of Sith artifacts was forgotten. Temporarily impressed in the service of the Republic, Okarr delivered and Republic soldier to to warn the Republic of the impending Sith invasion, promptly disappearing soon thereafter for several decades with his artifacts in tow. The Syn Talisman remained in his possession for the duration of the Great Galactic War and , granting him eternal youth and artificial longevity. Ultimately, his possession of the artifact resulted in him looking exactly the same in during the height of the as he had nearly half a century earlier. Behind the scenes Though the canon continuity makes frequent mention of the and in its various comic series, the third belonging to that was mentioned in the never makes an appearance apart from a passing reference. The author decided to consolidate an expanded account of this amulet's history with the nameless decay-forestalling artifact mentioned in . Given that Dreypa's Talisman was stated to have had similar properties regarding eternal life, this made some sense in the context of the greater continuity. Appearances and sources * * Bibliography * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} External links * * Category:Articles by Sebolto